The present invention is directed to neural networks and especially to neural networks using general diagnostics and value functions for any kind of relational systemxe2x80x94e.g., power grids, communications networks, traffic networks, and manufacturing systems. The present invention is further directed to learning-based diagnostics and control in general.
One object of the present invention is to provide a software and/or hardware system for implementing an adaptive learning system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a software and/or hardware system for implementing a neural network.